Bury The Floors
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: Elliott hadn't seen him for so long, she thought he was dead. She can't help but feel guilty, instead of happy to see him sometimes. She'll have to bury her feelings just to be able to smile. (Title from Bury the Floors by Scattered Trees.)
1. Chapter One

_A/N: I kind of feel like 10K looks like a Nate, y'know? _

"Hey!" My friend shouted, swatting my little brother's hand as he reached for her chocolate. He began to cry and I rolled my eyes. "What the hell, June?" I asked her, picking up my sibling quickly to rock him on my lap.

"I didn't want him to cry... Its just - He..." June tried to defend, I shook my head and smoothed his brown hair back. "Its alright, Mason." I whispered to him.

He looked up at me and stopped crying, I smiled down at his big brown eyes. "Here, you can have my candy." I told him, giving him the three bits of chocolate I had. He's only six, its no shocker he likes candy.

June was messing with the radio as we sat on a deck of sorts, June and I were on lawn chairs that had an umbrella over them. We were getting some shade as some Zs were walking around, groaning. "This is Citizen Z..." Came from the radio.

Mason sat still in my lap. June glanced to me and sighed. "Hey, Eli, do you think we'll find anyone?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her, turning my head slightly.

"Elliott, you know what I mean. Do you think we'll find anyone... We use to know?"

I laughed for a moment, shaking my head as Mason began to fall asleep. "I don't know, honestly. Its possible, June... I doubt it." I replied, shrugging my shoulders slightly.

June sighed loudly and stood up, dusting off her green cargo pants as she did. "We better get going." I nodded at what she said, and we both stood, except I stood with Mason. We walked into the house with some duffel bags and started loading them up. "Canned food, remember." I warned June.

We also got some unopened boxes of cereal we'd have to test later, some unopened jugs of water dated far before the apocalypse hit and a few other things. "You think these chips are stale?" June asked me, holding up some cheetoes. I shrugged.

"Man, I miss these..." She muttered. We got a few extra things, we went around the house and grabbed some knives, a bat, some toys from a kid's room and some clothing and baby wipes to help clean ourselves up.

"I think that's everything." I told June as we walked out to our truck. We threw everything in the back and got in, Mason in between us on a make-shit seat which was two pillows tied together with a pillow behind him against a piece of cardboard so it was comfortable but steady.

"We need to find you a car seat." I laughed, shaking my head as he bounced up and down. I started the truck and we began to drive, we had the windows down to keep cool and the radio on playing some old songs I'd never forget.

_Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple _was the song playing. We eventually came across a group of Zs in which June took a gun, hoisted herself up to sit on the window and shot them as I covered Mason's eyes. He didn't need to see that crap. "We almost there?" June asked.

"Do you ever know where 'there' is?" I questioned as she shook her head. "Do you think periods get in the way of killing things?" June asked me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes? Pretty sure the Zs can smell the blood." I told her, shaking my head as we drove slow. June nodded her reply as we drove, I glanced to a house and blinked, it looked familiar... I wish it didn't.

_"Tommy!" I squealed as he splashed water at me. "Cut it out!" I told him, trying to dodge the attacks in the water. _

_He splashed me in the face again before swimming right in front of me and whispering. "Make me."_

_My cheeks turned red and shook my head, only shoving his chest. "Ice cream!" My mom called as Tommy swam towards the deck, hopping over it quickly. I swam slowly and rolled onto the deck, making a weird sound._

_"Tommy, help - I'm a beached whale!" I groaned as he stood over me with two ice cream sandwiches in his hands. "Beached whales need to be pushed back into the water." Tommy told me deviously. _

_"Wha - Tommy. I swear to God, if you -" I couldn't finish my sentence as he used his foot to shove me into the pool. I let out a scream before going underwater and quickly swimming up. "You dick!" I said as I came above water._

_"Elliott Rose, watch the language." My mother warned. I rolled my eyes as Tommy laughed. "Yes, mom."_

_I pulled myself up on the deck, adjusting my swim trunks as Tommy handed my my ice cream, I held his as he jumped into the water, splashing me again. I groaned as he shook out his hair like a dog and took the ice cream from me. _

_Tommy stayed in the water as he ate it, smiling at me as I stuck my tongue out and splashed him. "You always wear trunks." He observed. I nodded._

_"I'm not comfortable in bikinis, man. They're just colorful underwear." I told him, I've told him this before. _

_"So? You'd look good in them." _

_I shook my head and kicked my feet in the water, watching him finish his sandwich and throw the wrapper into the trashcan on deck. I ate mine quickly and got back in the water, watching him float on his back. _

_"If you wear a bikini, I'll wear a bikini." I told him as I stood in the water, it wasn't that deep and I'm not that short. He glanced at me and stopped floating, jumping out of the pool and falling over, he began to limp slash run inside my house._

_"Oh no..." I muttered, watching in horror as my sister just looked at me and pointed him somewhere and he darted off. "No." I said to myself. I quickly realized my mistake and got out of the pool, running to hide somewhere. _

_"Mom, mom - Hide me."_

_"What, Elliott, no." My mom told me as she poured some Fritos into a bowl and I took a handful and ran to my dad._

_"Dad - Daddy, hide me. Please!" I begged, chewing some Fritos. "Is Tommy trying to find you?"_

_"Hide me!" I pleaded quietly as my dad nodded and gestured under his desk and I took cover there as my dad moved his chair so I was hidden. I saw Tommy's feet by the office door as he spoke._

_"Where's Eli?" He asked, my dad answered. "I don't know."_

_"I can't take my eyes off of her for a second." Tommy groaned, walking out of the room. My dad helped me up and I thanked him, running to the door before slamming into Nate. "Shit." I muttered against his chest as he cackled._

_That day I ended up wearing a bright pink bikini. And so did he. _

"Eli?" June asked me, shaking my shoulder. "Elliott... Elliott!" She yelled, smacking my arm. I turned to her and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What... I - Sorry." I apologized, not realizing I'd stopped the car. I shook my head and continued to drive until June broke the silence.

"Were you thinking about him?"

"What?"

"About him, y'know..." June prodded, watching me. I sighed and stopped the car as we reached a a subdivision. "Its not important." I replied, taking the keys from the ignition before jumping out and going up to a house. I had Mason on my hip as I went through the house.

June shook her head. "You know this place?"

"My grandma use to live here, uh, my parents were gonna get the house after her funeral but then the world went to shit." I told her as we took a few things into the house. June went and pulled the truck into the garage and locked it, coming inside so we could settle down for a bit.

We cleared the house and I went to check some things. "This use to be my room when I stayed here..." I told June as she brought one of the bags in there. "Really? Lot of green and black." June laughed.

"Its the only room my grandma changed the colors in... For me. Everything else is pale green, tan or white. My sister never stayed here, and Mason was always with a babysitter. Not my mom, y'know? She was busy."

"I know." June replied, looking at the bed. "I outgrew this thing fast." I informed June, sitting on the bed.

"My grandma got it when I was eleven, I kind of outgrew it by thirteen. I was 5'9 by then..." I muttered, shaking my head at the green blankets on it.

Mason messed with a few things around the room. "There are a lot of posters in here..." June observed, looking at all the bands, books, movies and show posters.

"I was obsessed, what can I say?" I laughed, glancing to the nightstand. There were a few pictures on the table, one of me and my family. Another was of me and my grandmother, me and my sister at camp and four of Tommy and I.

I clenched my jaw, going to pick up Mason and set him on the bed as June laid back. "Can I go sleep in your granny's bed?" She asked, and I nodded slowly. She grinned and ran off. I stared at the pictures and popped them from their frames, folding them and tucking them in my coat pocket before settling back on the bed.

I ran a hand through my brown hair and covered my mouth. I needed sleep... Desperately.


	2. Chapter Two

It had been years since I'd seen my family, since I'd seen Tommy... The last time I saw my parents, they were fighting. My sister had been out late and she screamed at them, telling her she hated them and ran up the stairs.

_"God, I was out with Ashley!" My sister screamed, rolling her eyes as my parents stared at her. "It doesn't matter, you're past curfew. We know you were with Josh, Ashley." My mother said._

_"God, I hate you both!" Ashley shrieked, running up the stairs as my parents stood silent. Mason and I were sat on the couch as I watched him mess with playdoh._

_"Janice, where did we go wrong? She goes out every night... She says she is meeting Ashley or Carlisle or whoever is her scape goat this week and then goes with Josh."_

_"Steve..." My mother sighed, shaking her head. "She's young."_

_"She's nineteen." My dad snapped. "Hey, don't get angry at me." My mom warned, pointing her finger. My dad rolled his eyes and huffed, stomping up the stairs as my mother followed._

_They both went to bed angry that night, and my brother and I stayed on the couch. We didn't realize what was gonna happen in the future... If we did, if any of us did, we would have prepared for it... For everything._

_I saw Tommy the day after, he was talking about something, I was zoning out. "Did you hear me?" He asked, gently bumping my shoulder as we walked home from school._

_"What?" I asked, staring down at my feet. "I asked if you're okay... You keep spacing out." Tommy told me, watching me closely._

_I stood straight and breathed deeply. "My sister hates my parents, my parents are fed up with my sister, I'm worried and Mason ate playdoh." I told him._

_Tommy nodded and thought for a minute before he slung his arm around my shoulder. "Sounds like your sister has her head in her ass."_

_"Still - I just... I wish she wouldn't say that. Sometimes I hate them, I think it, but I don't say it. I don't really mean it."_

_"I know, Eli." Tommy replied, side-hugging me. "Things will get better, I promise." He told me confidently as I nodded. I watched him smile widely before we stopped in front of my house. _

_"Well, see you around?" He asked._

_"You know you will." I replied. "Later." I laughed, walking up the steps as he watched me get my key out and open the door. _

_"Later." He called, waving to me as I turned around and closed the door. I smiled to myself. _

"Eli, we gotta move. There's a horde headed straight for us." June told me, bursting into my room as she started grabbing things. I bolted up and grabbed Mason, pulling a blanket with me. "Let's go." I said as I unlocked the garage door and pushed it up, June backing out enough to let me move and close it, jumping into the car beside Mason as the horde of Zs were hot on our bumper.

"Drive!" I shouted as she slammed her foot on the accelerator. "I am!" She shouted back. We eventually cleared the area, going in search of more shelter. "Damn, that was close..." She told me, shaking her head. "What a rush!" June grinned, slowing down as I nodded.

"Yeah, lets call it that." I replied, watching her before shaking my head and looking out the window. "Hey, is that another truck?" June asked, pointing to a large black truck far down the road.

I shrugged. "Could be... If there are people, we have to be careful. Like I said, sometimes the Zs aren't the most dangerous things around anymore."

June nodded at what I said, cautiously approaching the road that the vehicle was on. "Worth a shot..." She muttered, one hand on the wheel and one on her holstered gun.

"Literally." We said in unison as I reached for my gun too.


	3. Chapter Three

"Should we say hello?" June asked, I shrugged as she pulled behind them. We were getting out when guns were suddenly pointed at us from all directions. "Hello." June said to the guy pointing a gun at her. The dark-skinned woman looked at me then to Mason and drew back her gun.

"There's a kid." She shouted. Charles rolled his eyes. "Those other two kids tried to kill us."

Mason woke up and climbed into my lap, clinging to my leather coat as I stroked his head. "Let us go, we'll be on our way." I told the woman. She sighed and shook her head.

"You two look young, you can't be out and about on your own. Let's go." The woman told me.

"We've survived this long, haven't we?" I asked, sideways glancing at her as I saw a guy pointing a sniper rifle at us. "What is he doing?"

"Well, he is either looking at you through his scope or he is gonna shoot you." The man said. "I'm Charlie."

"Roberta." The woman introduced. "Over there is Doc, Cassandra, Murphy, Mack, Addy and 10K."

"10K?" I asked, my head tilted and my brows furrowed. "Its the number of Zs he is gonna kill."

I nodded and watched her. "Get out."

"I'd rather stay in my truck." I snapped, June laying a hand on my arm. "They won't hurt us."

"What makes you say that?" I whispered, June sighed. "If they wanted to, they would've already."

I nodded slowly at her reasoning before we got out. "If we team up -" I began. "We're splitting supplies. And we have a lot of 'em." I called out. Roberta nodded and I put Mason on my hip and showed her to the back of the truck.

"This is everything?" She asked, looking at the duffel bags. "Yes, ma'am." I told her, bouncing my brother slightly. She began checking things and then spoke.

"Is that your son?"

"Brother." I replied. Roberta nodded and chuckled. "That was my second guess."

"He's six." I informed her as she jumped off the truck, June was talking to Charles as we started walking towards them. "That's June." I told Roberta. "This is Mason."

"I'm Elliott." I added, looking at everyone to make sure they were there. 10K was gone, and so was Doc. "Where did those two guys go?"

"Either to hunt or clear out some Zs." Roberta responded, shrugging as I bounced Mason. I watched her introduce us to their group, Doc coming back soon as we all sat down.

"Where's 10K?" Charles asked before Roberta introduced June, Mason and I to Doc. "He's picking up his casings." Doc replied, shrugging.

In the distance I saw 10K, walking slowly with a gun over his shoulder. It would only bring me both dread and happiness when I saw his face.


	4. Chapter Four

The guy I saw before me, sitting down on the ground, I'd seen him before. He looked... Different but similar. As he glanced up at me catching my stare, I quickly looked down and played with Mason.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"June, Mason and Elliott." Charles introduced, nodding to us. The guy, 10K, stared at me and tilted his head. "Like... Elliott?" He asked. Murphy rolled his eyes.

"How many Ls?" 10K asked.

"Two."

"How many Ts?"

"Two."

His eyes burned holes into me as I swallowed harshly. I gave Mason to June as 10K approached me. "Favorite food?"

"Chinese." I told him, watching him crouch in front of me. "Is this his way of flirting?" Roberta asked Charles, he shrugged.

"Color?"

"Black."

"But that's not a color." We said in unison. I smirked as he quirked an eyebrow. "Green." I added.

"Bikin-"

"The ugliest shade of bright pink I've ever seen or had the disappointment of wearing." I said softly as his eyes looked hopeful. He slammed into me, wrapping his arms tightly around me as I did the same to him.

"Am I missing something?" Doc asked, watching us. "Oh, God... Eli... I thought you were -"

"Shhhh." I whispered, shaking my head as we hugged. "I'm not dead or one of them, I promise." I told him thoughtfully. He nodded as I went to speak.

"Tom-" I began he cut me off. "10K."

I sighed and nodded. "10K, I wish... I... I'm so damn happy to see you." Tommy 10K nodded, clutching tighter to me.

"Where's your family?" He asked as we pulled away and sat up. "Uh... My family... They - They're not around anymore." I informed him, looking down as he frowned.

"My dad too." He told me.

I felt him ruffle my hair before I swatted his hand. "It's been three years, man..." I muttered as I looked him over. "You're still a string bean." I laughed as he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"If you bring that _stupid _nickname back, I'll smack you." 10K threatened. I laughed loudly and crossed my arms.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Whatever." He scoffed. I shook my head while Doc looked between us. "Mind telling me... Us what you two are doing?"

"We're best friends." I said. "We got separated a while ago, three years. When this whole shit-storm started people scattered, you know that. But my family wanted to leave and our truck got turned over, that's how I met June." I stated, gesturing to the blond near me.

"She pulled Mason and I out of the car as my family were trying to kill us... I ended up showing 'em mercy...By choice. Just not my choice." I whispered as 10K patted my shoulder.

"So you're how old?" Roberta asked me and I glanced to her.

"Eighteen." I told her, rolling my shoulders slightly. "When your birthday passed, I just wanted you to be alive." 10K told me. I nodded.

"And I, you, you dick."

He laughed softly and shook his head before walking to Mason. "Surprised he made it."

"I am too." I replied, watching him. Eventually everyone got the whole story and we ended up going to sleep where we were.

"Elliott can bunk -"

"With me." 10K said quickly as Charles sideways glanced towards him and nodded. "Mason with her?" He asked. I nodded before June frowned. "June is better with him at night."

"Got it." Charles said, we eventually went and slept wherever we could, 10K and I ended up in the bed of my truck with a blanket down under us and over us. "Y'know..." I started. "You seem to carry that gun really well."

"You don't say?" 10K asked sarcastically.

"I don't know what to talk about." I told him, turning over onto my side as he did. "Me neither."

I watched his eyes as they stared into mine, we held eye contact before I broke it and glanced at his lips on accident - or on purpose. Maybe. He scooted a bit closer to me - very awkwardly might I add - and rested his hand on my waist.

"You okay?" He whispered as I held my hands in front of my chest, keeping then warm. I nodded slowly. "Are you?"

He shrugged and looked deep into my eyes, flicking his eyes down to my lips. "Beautiful night." I whispered.

"Something else is beautiful, but it isn't the night." 10K whispered back, he moved he hand up to my face, tucking some of my hair behind my ear.

"Do you use that on other girls?" I questioned with a chuckle.

"What other girls?" He asked me, answering my question with a question. I blushed and he began to lean towards me, closing the small gap as our lips were so close before Doc came over and ruined it.

"You kids doin' alright?" He asked, and 10K and I rolled away from each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw 10K clenching his fist in the air and staring angrily at Doc.

"Shit, my bad..." Doc laughed, backing away. "Night." I muttered.

"Night." 10K replied with an angry sigh.


	5. Chapter Five

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" I heard June's voice as she opened the bed of the truck. I groaned as the sun shined in my eyes. I glanced beside me. Was it dream? Did I not get him back?

As if June read my mind, she pointed. "He's over there." I nodded and thanked her, sitting up slowly. "Where's Mason?"

"With 10K." June told me as I hopped out of the truck. I grabbed a package of homemade beef jerky and ate a few pieces, checking our gear as I did so. Doc came up to me and watched me.

"Sorry for bustin' up-"

"Its fine." I said, cutting him off. He went to speak before I gave him a pointed look and he nodded, walking away. 10K was playing with Mason and smiling, bouncing him around.

The two looked cute together, that was for sure. "Hey, uh... Elliott, right?" Addy asked, coming up to me. I nodded and watched her.

"You and 10K... You're pretty close, right?" I nodded once more in reply. "Then do you get, like... Flashbacks to when you two were together a few years ago."

"All the time, especially around here." I stated, finishing my jerky. Addy nodded and looked down before looking back up.

"Have you ever... Had flashbacks of when you showed your family mercy?" She questioned. "If its too personal, don't answer."

"All the time." I sighed, looking down at my feet. "I wish I could have done something different, something else. I wish I could have left them alone - but they didn't want to be those...things."

Addy nodded in understanding. She walked away after and I watched her go to Mack. I walked over to 10K and stood beside him. "He likes you."

"He use to... A lot." 10K replied. I chuckled and smiled, sitting down. "He likes to be bounced still, right?" He asked me.

"Yes, he does."

"Good. 'Cause that's all I've been doing for fifteen minutes."

I scoffed and shook my head. "You'll be a weird father."

"You think I'll survive that long?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Someone has to." I told him, shrugging. "Whether it be you, Mack: I highly doubt Doc will be up for that crap."

10Kand I laughed together. "Hey, uh, about last night -" 10K began. I set a hand on his shoulder.

"Emotions were runnin' free, string bean. What your body does, you can't always control." I assured him. He sighed and nodded.

"Right..."

"You missed me." I added. "I missed you... You were trying to show me." I crouched beside him and began playing with Mason.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Elliott didn't know what 10K was thinking. She didn't know he was saying things like "_I was going to kiss you because I love you" _and _"I didn't get a chance to tell you when we were younger, the world went to shit before I could". _She wouldn't know for some time.

**Back to Elliott's P.O.V.**

We went through a town, eventually gaining access to a bunker. Only then did we lose Charles, and only then did I get to see 10K's skills. Roberta showed Charles mercy, and we took off to find another town.

Addy and Mack went off to find some help as the truck broke down, but June and I pulled up alongside them. I saw 10K underneath the car and then he was up, Doc began pouring water into the coolant container.

"Y'all good?" I asked them, 10K was in the driver's seat and I raised an eyebrow at him as he sped off. We eventually came upon a small town and there was a shooting contest.

Mason and I were walking around as some drunk guys were eyeing me. I rolled my eyes and pulled Mason onto my hip, keeping an arm around him to hold him up and one hand on my gun. I came across 10K setting up to shoot, where he was competing with a girl.

They were both pretty good. Zombies came out of nowhere and began invading. In turn the girl, Brittany, almost had a dead father but 10K saved him. The gun he won for the shooting contest, he gave that to her.

She kissed his cheek and I felt anger rising up in me as he smiled. We were going back to the trucks when a zombie attacked 10K. I had a clear shot when Roberta didn't.

I aimed and shot the Z but someone else blew a whole the size of a fist in it's head at the same time. I turned my head to see Brittany and I growled, stalking past 10K with some blood on his face, and getting in my truck.

I started it and began pulling out of the lot. I heard Doc ask "What's her problem?" before I got onto the road.

I adjusted my seat slightly and watched June look beside me with Mason between us. "You okay?"

"Fine." I snapped. "Did 10K do something?"

I didn't answer. "Did that Brittany chick do something?" I only gripped the steering wheel tighter as the truck that had the others in it pulled in front of us. "So she did..."

"Just be quiet, June." I muttered, shaking my head while trying to avoid looking at 10K in the back of the truck.

"Was it that cheek kiss?" June questioned. "June." I warned.

"Wait - Are you jealous?" She laughed, watching me. I turned my head and glared at her. "You're getting all hot-headed because he got his cheek kissed?" June asked, more-or-less stating.

"June, leave it alone." I told her. "Then calm down."

"No." I replied.

"Do you love him or something?" June asked. I clenched my jaw. "Or is he the closest thing to family since they're all dead?"

I slammed on the breaks and instinctively put my arm out to make sure Mason wasn't hurt. I got out of the truck and started walking. June got out and got into the driver's seat, it was less than a minute before she was beside me.

"Elliott, get in the truck."

"No." I told her.

"Eli!" June shouted. "Get in the truck!"

I looked forward to see 10K watching me walking with the others turned around to look every now and then. "I'm not getting in the damn truck."

"I'm sorry, okay?" June said, trying to keep the truck steady. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Damn right you shouldn't have." I said, shaking my head as I walked. "Elliott, come on."

"I'm not getting inside the truck." I told her. I started walking faster and moved to the other side of the road so June couldn't get close to me, she'd have to be right on the others' bumper. "Hey." 10K said as I was walking by him.

I didn't reply as he turned fully towards me. "Eli, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied, crossing my arms. "You're pouting and throwing a fit. Something's wrong." 10K told me.

"I said nothing is wrong." I told him a bit more calmly. "Just leave it alone?" I asked. He nodded and gestured for me to get in the truck.

I pulled the back down as it moved and quickly jumped on with his help while it was still moving. It wasn't the brightest idea.

"Hey, uh..." He started. "Did you like my shooting?"

"Yes." I said simply.

"Was it good?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to kiss me?

"Yes." I said before realizing what I did. "Shit - I..." I began, watching him smiling. "Sorry..."

"Don't be." He said, I turned my head and then turned it back to see him leaning closer to me. "Uh..." I whispered.

"You said you wanted to kiss me." 10K told me, his voice low.

"You tricked me." I replied, making eye contact. "No, I didn't. I only got you to say what you wanted."

"You tricked me into saying it." I countered again. He sighed and watched me. "If we kiss... It'll be my first kiss."

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "The apocalypse doesn't give a girl much time to kiss people."

10K laughed and I leaned towards him. "Hey, Tommy?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, Elliott?"

"Are you going to kiss me, or not?" I questioned, with and eyebrow raised. We leaned closer to each other, our lips connecting. I closed my eyes as he did, moving closer to him I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck.

His hands were awkwardly moving to my waist and I almost broke the glorious kiss to laugh. He pulled away but I pulled him back to me, kissing him a little harder.

I pulled back this time with a smile on my face. "Thanks." He said. I snorted lightly and covered my face to hide the blush. "We kissed and you thank me?" I laughed.

His cheeks were bright red and I stopped laughing and pecked his cheek. "You're welcome."

10K rolled his eyes as I glanced at the truck and saw June giving me a thumbs up. If I had the opportunity I would have kissed him longer.


	6. Chapter Six

We had stopped some time ago, and we were all sprawled in different places on the ground, looking for water. I wasn't too far from 10K, he looked like crap. I was worried about him and Mason.

Mason was dehydrated, I mean, we all were but he hadn't had water in a while. The water June and I grabbed wasn't good water, it was pumped wrong and there was some weird metallic crap in there. I don't know how it happened.

"Ugh, God..." I muttered, looking up at the sky. I had peeled off my leather jacket an hour ago and put it in my bag, along with my t-shirt, so I had my tank top on. I was sweating so badly. I breathed deeply and moved slowly, making the sign of the cross over myself.

I saw 10K glance at me as I did. "Dear God, if you're still out there in this... Well, hell-hole of a world, do something. Let something good happen to us. Please?" I prayed. As I finished, I heard a low rumbling and turned my head. I sat up and I gasped.

"Everyone, get up!" I shouted, they looked at me and groaned. I pointed and each one of them said something for the awaiting storm-horde of zombies headed for us. I picked up my bag and picked up Mason.

"June - June, get up." I said and she slowly crawled to her feet. 10K was grabbing his stuff when I was a little ahead of him. "10K, come on!" I shouted, he picked up his feet and ran faster to a small building.

We all locked ourselves inside and waited.

"Okay, and why are we putting ourselves inside literal death beds?" June questioned as Cassandra slid in. "Just go."

"I'm not good with tight spaces, I get claustrophobic really easy." I told Roberta as 10K picked up his stuff and began to climb in. "And what happens if you get claustrophobic?" She asked.

"I have a panic attack, and then I suffocate." I told her. She looked uneasy. 10K looked at me. "Come in with me."

"That's even less space for me." I replied as Doc and June got into one. Then the weird hunter dude slid into one after complaining about the same thing. I got in with 10K quickly, clutching Mason. Roberta shut the door and I breathed deeply.

10K moved a bit so I had some more room, and I thanked him quietly. It wasn't long before the horde invaded and it wasn't long before 10K fell asleep beside me. I smiled to myself, he looks adorable asleep.

I wanted to reach out and run my fingers through his hair, but I had to stop myself. Because - God damn it, Elliott, its weird -. He started to snore and I zoned out with Mason falling asleep.

_"So, this is a sleepover?" Tommy asked. I laughed and shook my head. "If that's what you want to call it, fine. But you do this all the time, why give it a name now?" I shot back._

_He shrugged. "Okay, what movies did you pick?"_

_"Uh, House of Wax the remake, some Saw... The Matrix movies." I said as I moved the movies in my hands. "My Big Fat Greek Wedding..." I muttered so he wouldn't hear._

_"What?" He asked as he watched me, he snatched the pile from my hands and looked through it. Landing on the chick-flick and looking up at me with an unamused look. "Really?"_

_"Yes, really." I told him and went to the kitchen. He set down the movies and followed. I began making popcorn and he hopped on the counter and swung his feet because he sat so far back._

_"Do you have any Mike&amp;Ikes?" He asked, and I looked at hi.._

_"Yeah, they're the berry blue kind though. I also have Reeses, skittles, twizzlers, y'know. Our basic essential movie night layout."_

_"Did your mom buy some more Mtn Dew?" Tommy asked me. _

_"Yeah, and Coke."_

_"Man, I love me some Coke." He joked, pushing down on side of hit nostril to imitate snorting coke._

_"Wow, Tommy." I laughed, shaking my head. Tommy laughed and said to me. "You're a real dumbass." As I leaned up to grab some chocolate._

_"I learned it from you." I replied._

_"I learned it from your mom."_

_"Ooooh!" I laughed. "Sick burn, bro." _

_"Would you like some aloe, dumb as?" He laughed and I snorted. _

_"Dick." I laughed as he stole some popcorn and ran to the living room. "Why are you stealing popcorn if you're gonna eat it!?"_

_"I borrowed it!" He told me as I came in with an arm load of snacks as he was reaching into the cupboard to get some soda. "I'm giving it back to the toilet later."_

_"Tommy!" I screeched as he laughed loudly. "God, that's gross."_

_"You're gross."_

_"We're not in the third grade." I reminded him. He put his hands on his hips and put his bottom lip out._

_In a baby voice he said. "You might not be, but I am!" I laughed at him as I put in House of Wax. _

_"I love this movie." I giggled as I sat back against the couch, not actually sitting on it but in the ground. Tommy nodded. _

_He looked like he was holding back a reply to what I said, and he looked like he really wanted to say it. "And I love you..." I heard him mutter, at least that's what I thought I heard. It wasn't too long fater watching movies that he fell asleep. _

"Hey, Elliott." I heard. 10K was jostling me awake, I didn't know I fell asleep. "Murphy got us some food and water."

I gasped and watched him slide out and then handed him Mason, I then got out myself to see people eating. There were goldfish and Mason giggled and made grabby hands at them.


	7. Chapter Seven

"What the hell is this place?" Elliott questioned as Mack stepped out of the truck, as the others looked around a few armed women came out of nowhere and pointed guns at them. "Get back in the truck, you aren't welcome here!"

Elliott's eyes trained on the women as 10K jumped out of the back, standing beside her. "How many are there?" She whispered, holding Mason close to her. "Six... Probably more." He told her quietly, looking around. The women shot at Mack, Elliott covered Mason's ears as June shifted in her spot. After a few minutes of conversing, Roberta, Cassandra, Addy, June, Elliott and Mason went inside. Elliott looked behind her at 10K as the gates closed, she had an uneasy feeling her stomach.

_**XxX**_

"Is this your son?" Helen asked, watching Elliott adjust Mason on her hip, June wasn't too far away. She was listening to directions on where to get washed up as she had a hand on her gun, absent-mindedly though. Elliott shook her head quickly. "He's my little brother."

"I can see the protection in your eyes, it's that of maternal instinct." Helen told her with a pat to her shoulder. Elliott shifted away from the older women, clenching her jaw as she faked a smile.

"I've had to raise him." She informed, walking with Helen as June caught up with them. "It's not an easy task."

"You should stay then, here it'd be much easier." Helen told her confidently, watching Mason stare at her. "I'm sure it would be... I'm just not use to this beauty during the apocalypse."

Helen nodded slightly, only to watch June and Elliott walk away from her. Her soft, mothering nature turned hard as they walked away. "These people are amazing." June said during their meal, watching Elliott.

"They're something..." Elliott muttered, stabbing a carrot on her plate with her fork before she fed it to Mason. As the day slowly passed, the women started to reveal their true nature. What with the zombie bear she saw. "June, we have to leave." Elliott told her close friend as the woman rolled her eyes.

"This could be good for us! Amazing, in fact!" June argued, her friend defending the other women. Elliott glanced to see Roberta and Cassandra walking slowly with their bags, and Elliott heard yelling as they did.

"June, I'm leaving."

"Fine, go." June replied, her arms crossed. Elliott had tears in her eyes at the thought of losing her friend, she bit her lip and nodded slowly, walking away with Mason. "Have fun with these women, June. Maybe you'll open your eyes." As Elliott left to the front gates, there was a bit of commotion, and when she was watching Mack, he got shot. "Oh my God..." She whispered, she put Mason in the car and went to help 10K get Cassandra in the car.

"Where's June?" Roberta asked as they drove away, Elliott swallowed whatever sob she had and breathed deeply. "She's not coming... Where's Addy?"

"Ditto." Roberta told her. "Stop the truck." Mack ordered.

"No."

"Stop the truck!' Mack shouted, watching Roberta shake her head as she sat beside him. "Keep driving!"

Mack made a spilt second decision and opened his door, rolling out of the truck. Roberta followed close behind as the truck stopped. He ran out, the group turned their heads to watch him run towards the Sisters of Mercy camp. Gunshots were heard as bullets flew overhead and pelted the ground. Elliott covered her mouth, if June wanted peace and was going to stay there without her, then that's exactly what she'd get.


End file.
